The Mountain Dew Mystery
by SharleaNorth
Summary: Roxas's Mountain Dew is missing, but don't worry, Axel and Demyx are on the case!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! New story and I'm really excited about it. It is based off the comedy of The Batman Movie. The movie was made in the '60s so the special effects and the acting and the story and the comedy is terrible, which makes it so funny. I highly advise you watch it. You won't have to for this story, but it would make it a whole lot funnier because I'm using lines from the movie to add to the stupidity of my story! In the story Axel's kinda taken over the role as Batman and Demyx Robin, leaving Roxas to the, um, Bystander #1. I'm sure you'll love it, just keep in mind that Axel and Demyx are watching the Batman Movie when Roxas comes for help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The Batman Movie, Godzilla, or Mountain Dew (Meaning the brand, not the drink itself, I've had two already today, which might be the cause of this slightly insane fanfic.)

* * *

"Axel! Demyx! Have you guys seen my Mountain Dew?" I called out as I pulled my head out of the fridge. I waited for a second before walking into the room where the two older boys had decided to watch old movies. If I saw one more special effect Godzilla I was going to barf. Demyx had yelled out that they were going to watch The Batman Movie, but I'd given up trying to act interested in it before the previews were even over.

"Guys-"

"Shhh!" Axel shushed me, "This is the best part."

I waited patiently for Batman to finish punching the shark before I paused the movie. "Did you guys drink my Mountain Dew?"

Axel, who had turned around to glare at when I paused the movie, seemed to have a slight interest. The hand that had been drumming the arm of the chair settled down and grabbed the remote to turn the movie off. "I didn't drink it. I'll help you look for it though."

"Me too!" Demyx said excited for an adventure.

I was shocked at their enthusiasm, but did not question it. Axel stood, tugging his pants up as he walked to the fridge. "Did you put your name on it?"

"Yep"

Demyx leaned on the open door. "Check in the very back, someone could have pushed it there."

"It's not there." Axel voice was muffled.

"I know it's not there. I want to know where it went." I said rolling my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel flash Demyx a grin. They were up to something.

"Well," Axel said drawing out the word. "Mountain Dew is yellow. And yellow is Larxene's favorite color…"

"Mountain Dew starts with an M." Demyx mentioned casually, "M as in Marluxia."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I said not even trying to understand how they came to that conclusion.

"Do you have any other place to start?" Axel asked.

No, but I wasn't going to admit it.

Axel pointed to the door in some dramatic pose, "Let us go, Robin."

Demyx took off after Axel and left me alone to try and process what had just happened.

"Robin?"

* * *

Don't worry, I have the next chapter planned in my head, so it should be up soon!

Sharlea


	2. Chapter 2

-sigh- finally I got another chapter up! Don't expect anything else for a few weeks though, coming up with this was hard enough! I'm just having trouble finding time to write! Anyway, I don't think this turned out bad. I actually kind of like it. I do still recommend watching the Batman Movie because it will just make this story all the more funny. -yeah, I know that's not right- But here's your next chapter and I look forward to your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Mountain Dew, or The Batman Movie. (see Chapter 1 Disclaimer for the specifics)

* * *

They didn't even bother to knock. They just rammed into Marluxia's room without a moment's hesitation. I, on the other hand, waited for then to get their butts kicked before I went into the overly pink room to inspect the damage.

Axel leaned against the wall trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his nose. Demyx sat in the middle of the floor looking much like a scolded child and unconsciously rubbing his wrist. But despite the fact they were both idiots, they had managed to get Marluxia's wrist tied behind his back. I didn't bother to ask where they got the rope. Something you just don't want to know.

The very upset Assassin sat glaring at me from his bed. "What is this about?"

"We have reason to believe you are involved in a robbery of the kitchen fridge." Came the slightly distorted sound of Axel voice.

"The fridge?" Marluxia said confused, "The fridge?"

"Roxas's Mountain Dew is missing." Demyx said rolling his wrist. He must have landed on it in the struggle.

"You do realize that stuff's not good for you?" It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement, but I nodded in reply anyway.

Marluxia shrugged, "I don't like the stuff, so obviously I didn't drink it."

"He could be lying!" Axel said. His nose had stopped bleeding and all that was left was a small trail of dried blood on his lip. "Demyx, use the secret weapon!"

Demyx conjured his not-so-secret sitar and began to play. I felt myself relax and my eyelids start to feel heavy. When did Demyx learn to do this? It had such a warm sound and I could feel myself getting drowsier till a loud twang broke the flow of music.

"Darn it!" Demyx said inspecting the damage. He turned, with the most serious expression I'd ever seen on his face, towards Axel. "The string broke."

"You two are morons." Marluxia said calling forth his flower powers.

"Holy Merlin's Magician!" Demyx cried, "We're going to die!"

The razor sharp pink petals shot out from Marluxia's hands and towards the, um, Dynamic Duo.

The next thing I knew we were sitting outside of Marluxia's room unharmed.

"What just happened?"

"A brave little Heartless jumped in front of the petals. It gave its life for ours." Axel said bowing his in a slight moment of silence thing.

"So now what?" Demyx asked.

"To the Batcave!" Cried Axel and the two sped down the hallway.

"We don't have a Batcave!" I yelled.

Maybe I should just go buy another Mountain Dew…

* * *

Okay, This is something new for me. When you review. -that means you must review!- tell me what kind of genre you like for stories. This is one way for me to come up with the brillant stories you love and adore. Do you prefer the songfics? The more serious ones or the humorous ones? Do you prefer action adventures like the one you're reading? Or what about stories that help explain what really happened in Kingdom Hearts? Do you want more serious stuff or do you want something with a bit more pairings to it? Let me know please!

Sharlea


	3. Chapter 3

Lookie! I finally updated!!! Aren't you proud? And to make it better, I know what's going to happen next chapter too, but it's too late to write it tonight, so I promise to have it up by the weekend!! Unfortunately, there is very little to do with the Batman Movie in this chapter, but it has a lot of important points, so look carefully. You might be able to solve the mystery before Axel and Demyx do if you look for the clues. Actually, let's make a game out of it, First person to comment of message me with the criminal will get a prize (yet to be determined, but I'll let you know.) Rules: You have to tell me why they are the criminal, no random guessing! Anyway, next chapter will be the last.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Batman, or Mountain Dew.

* * *

We never made it to the Batcave. Axel did stop to go to the bathroom, but we spend an hour walking through the empty halls.

"Are we going to Larxene's room and attacking her too?" I asked dryly as we walked down the same hallway, again.

"No, we're going to the library. Who would be stupid enough to try and go in Larxene's room?" Axel asked as he scanned down a new hallway.

I smiled. Axel was just saying that because he _had_ been in Larxene's room, without her knowing, and had paid dearly.

I figured it took so long to get to the library because neither Axel nor Demyx had ever been there. But we eventually found it, and sure enough, Larxene was curled up on a couch reading.

Axel vaulted over the couch landing in the seat next to Larxene. He sat there drumming the back of the couch for a moment then springing forward and grabbing something by the bottom of the couch. Holding it up in the air victoriously he showed it to me and Demyx. It was an empty Mountain Dew bottle.

"Holy Large Mouthed Bass!" Declared Demyx.

I stared at him.

"I'm running out of ideas, okay?" he said sulking.

"Here you go, Roxas. You're Mountain Dew!"

For the first time, Larxene looked up.

"Idiot, that's mine."

"No, you stole it from poor little Roxas!" Axel said.

"You put your name on it right, kid?" Larxene said twisting around on the couch to look at me.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

She ripped the bottle out of Axel's grasp and showed me the label. Sure enough, my name was not on there, not to mention it was Code Red, not original.

"Listen," She said not even trying to hid her impatience, "if you put your name on it then no one would have touched it, unless they're a total jerk."

She placed the bookmark in her book and gathered the rest of her things.

"I'll leave you three to play detective now." She said leaving.

I watched her go then turned back to Axel, "Now what?"

"We need to gather our thoughts, look at our leads, and I have to pee again." He said nodding his head in approval. "Come, Robin, Batgirl."

"Larxene's already left." I called after them as they ran out of the library.

I was in mideye-roll when I heard Axel's laugh. Axel was Batman, Demyx was Robin, Batgirl had to be…

"I'm going to freakin' kill you, Axel!"

* * *

I gave out the most important clue in this chapter, did you find it? And what was with Larxene's niceness???? Not a lot of Demyx in this chapter...Maybe I can fit him in more next time... Don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry. I got caught up in school work and now I'm a week late updating. I'll keep this short, so you can get right on to the story. After the story I will announce the winner to the contest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mountain Dew, Batman, or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

The door slammed against the wall as I pushed my way into Axel's room. Axel was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head smiling. Demyx, who hadn't even noticed my arrival, was working on replacing the broken string on his sitar.

"Yo, Rox." Axel said trying not to laugh, "Thought you'd never get here!"

Not being able to find suitable words, I used sign language to get my point across. Axel just laughed.

"I have a few ideas," Demyx said looking up from his sitar. "I don't think it was Larxene or Marluxia, but maybe, and this is just a thought, we should look for Xigbar and Zexion."

"It won't be Zexion." I stated simply.

"Why not" Demyx asked.

"Think about it," I said taking a seat on the floor, "He's kind of dark. I don't see him drinking Mountain Dew; he would be more talkative if he had all that caffeine in him."

"Plus," Axel added sitting up, "He wouldn't drink regular Mountain Dew, it would be Pitch Black!"

"Okay, well, Xigbar is always hanging upside down." Demyx said returning to his sitar.

"I don't know." I said picking at the carpet, "You know, I don't really care, I can just go get another one, it was only a dollar."

"NO!" Demyx said, jumping to his feet, "Someone stole you Mountain Dew and was totally unfair about it! That was yours, and even if we can't get it back, we're still going to find out who did it!"

"Yeah, we're not the type of friends to let some loser get away with this!" Axel joined in. "We just need a little help, let's go finish the movie, and see if we can get any clues!"

We took off down the hall, running to find the room just the way we had left it. Demyx fumbled with the remote and soon Batman was back to saving Gotham City. I sat down on the couch next to Demyx and soon was lost in the movie. Axel, however, was growing impatient constantly flipping around in his chair. With a sigh, he picked up the cup sitting on the table in front of him.

"Axel, what's in that?" I asked. My mind was racing and things began to fall together.

"I don't know. I just grabbed it out of the fridge."

I jumped up from the couch and snatched the cup out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed as I tilted my head back and took a drink.

I glared at Axel and walked over to the trash can.

"Care to explain?" I said holding up the empty bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Hey, Demyx, look Roxas found the Mountain Dew!"

Demyx looked from me to Axel. "Dude, you are so dead."

He walked to the door, thought a second, then turned.

"Hey Roxas, I'll be back in about ten minutes to make sure you didn't kill him."

"Hey, wait, Dem! What about the whole friend thing? Demyx? Demyx I order you to get back here! I am your superior! Come on! Demyx. What about the Dynamic Duo?"

Demyx smiled. "I've always been more of a Superman fan."

* * *

Azul Twilight, you are our winner! I will have a story up for you soon. I'm still working on the end. Thanks everyone for their guesses. And sorry that the story took so long to post. Review please! 

Shay


End file.
